Random Drabbles de HaruTakas
by Kiagumo
Summary: Son pequeños Drabbles de HaruTaka, KonoEne, KonoActor, Eno(Enemy)Kido,KokoMoto,KuroActor, etc. El primero es HaruTaka, luego pondré drabble de las otras parejas.


**Es primera vez que escribo un HaruTaka, espero que les guste mucho xD.**

**Pareja: HaruTaka Drabble**

Takane estaba nerviosa, pues si, el causante de todo esto era, ni más ni menos, Haruka su compañero de clase. Estaban agarrados de las manos, el azabache del lunar no dejaba de tararear una canción con una boba sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te quiero, Takane —Dijo torpemente pero seguro de lo mencionado.

Hace solo 3 semanas, Takane se le había confesado (Con ayuda de Ayano), el no dudo en responder y aceptarla, porque él al igual que ella, la amaba solo que le daba miedo que al ínstate que se confesara le diera un ataque al corazón. Resoplo con cansancio por esos momentos de angustia, para luego volver a sonreír sin preocupación.

En cambio Takane, todavía le daba vergüenza estar con Haruka, ósea, si lo amaba y todo eso, pero deben entender que estar agarrados de las manos y que toda la gente se te pare mirando, era mucha presión y hacia arder sus mejillas.

—Igual yo— Murmuro, por poco Haruka no la escucha. El azabache solo le dedico unas de sus típicas sonrisas.

…

El sol se había escondido hace algunas horas. Y las estrellas alumbraban el cielo como si fuera un árbol de navidad.

Haruka acababa de salir de una tienda, en una de sus manos sostenía un ramo de flores de distintos colores.

Mañana iría a su primera cita con Takane. Quién lo creería, ya están saliendo y todavía no han tenido una primera, segunda o por lo menos una cita como pareja. Pues verán, que Takane siendo tan vergonzosa con el tema del romance y peor si es con Haruka, siempre terminaba rechazando o poniendo una excusa para no ir. Aunque no la culpaba de todo, ya que el tubo varios días sin tener el valor suficiente en pedirle salir en una cita, pero bueno, eso es una historia pasada.

A pocos metros se encontró con Ayano.

—Hola, Haruka-Sempai — Saludaba la chica con la bufanda — ¡Oh, no me digas que saldrás mañana con Takane-Sempai! —Haruka se sorprendió de lo inmediato que Ayano se dio cuenta, y eso que ni siquiera la saludo. Solo atino a sonreír y asentir.

—Tehehe, eres toda una adivina — Bromeo el azabache, luego de algunas charlas Ayano nuevamente toco el tema de la cita. No le molestaba en nada, ya que siendo sincero no tenía nada que decir o hacer en esas horas que tendría con Takane y quien mejor para ayudarle que Ayano la mejor (Y creo que única) amiga de su chica con coletas. —Bien Haruka, estás hablando con la indicada. Ahora te diré algunos consejos para mañana — Le pestaño coquetamente, sacándole una risita.

…

Hoy era el día, y el tiempo pasaba volando. Una pareja se encontraban sentados debajo de un gran árbol, ninguno decía nada, a kilómetros se podían ver sus caras hechas un tomate. Wow, que gran primera cita.

—E-Este… ¿Y te gusta el pan?— Rompió el silencio Haruka, para el colmo con una estúpida pregunta, Haruka maldecía internamente por tal cosa que se le ocurrió. Bien, creo que fue una mala idea hablar con Ayano ayer en la noche, esta le metió varias ideas a la cabeza, que solo le hacía sonrojar. ¿Quién diría que esa chica sería tan pervertida?

Bien, no falta decir que todo este tiempo terminaría en un pésimo día

Ya los dos estaban parados, pero debajo del mismo árbol.

Estaban por despedirse.

—Haruka— El mencionado solo bajo la mirada para verla a los ojos, demonios, de seguro le diría que ya no quiere salir con él, porque no sabe como planear una primera cita. ¡Maldita seas Azami!

A los pocos segundos solo quedo retractarse de lo que había hecho, pues Takane había sujetado su rostro y llevado hacia la de ella, para plantarle un beso.

Fue muy corto, solo un simple roce en los labios, pero era lo que acelero el corazón de Haruka, casi para matarlo. Antes de decir algo, Takane le gano con algunas palabras.

—G-Gracias— Tartamudeo. Pero luego salir huyendo tapándose la cara con sus manos de la vergüenza.

Haruka miro a Takane yéndose, todavía estaba en shock. Miro hacia el suelo y vio las flores que él le dio a Takane, tal vez ella lo hizo caer cuando sujeto el rostro del azabache y al salir huyendo se olvido recogerlo.

El chico del lunar alzo el ramo, y se fue directo a su casa, en silencio.

Por el transcurso de su camino, se encontró con su profesor.

—Oh, Que milagro verte por aquí Haruka, ¿Cómo estás?— Saludo amablemente Kenjirou al ver a su alumno por afuera de sus clases.

Haruka intento saludar pero no podía, solo alzo su mano en forma de saludo. Para luego caer al suelo.

Al parecer le dio un pequeño ataque al corazón, Kenjirou no tardo en llamar a emergencia, mientras veía como Haruka solo sonreía bobamente y más de lo normal. Aparte que decía incoherencia.

**FIN**

Lo sé, este fue un final muy WTF, espero que le haya gustado mucho.

Por el momento hice este Drabble HaruTaka, luego seguiré con otras parejas.

Ahora si nos vemos.


End file.
